algo inesperado
by anakaulitz
Summary: espero k guste , Scorpius está hasta los cojones de la gente falsa y Rose , bueno , no quiere seguir siendo perfecta..
1. Chapter 1

Hasta ese momento de la vida , Rose Wasley nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo sola que estaba , y lo rara que resultaba a los ojos de los demas .

Siempre había estado protegida por su familia, especialmente por sus primos mayores , los cuales ya habían dejado el colegio. Ahora era su obligación el proteger a los mas pequeños y cuidar de Dominique y Albus pero ¿ Como proteger a los demas si ni siquiera ella se sentia fuerte?

Años atrás , siempre se refugió en sus compañeros y amigos así como en su familia , pero ahora todo el mundo , o se había marchado o tenía pareja , y ella era la única tonta que , por preocuparse por todos , ahora cuando los demas salian con sus parejas , ella se quedaba solla en su habitación de prefecta con la unica compañía de su portatil y sus amigos a distancia.

Pero esa noche decidió jugarsela e ir a cualquier lugar del castillo que no se pudiese visitar durante el día y que estaba segura seria mucho mas excitante visitar a esas horas de la noche.

Emocionada, se puso unos deportivos , una camiseta ligera , unos pantalones de malla y se echó la capa de los hombres para combatir el frío de principios de Diciembre, tomo aire preparada para el paso que hiba a dar y Salió a urtadillas de la sala común intentando que nadie la viese y se coló por el huevo del retrato de la Señora Gorda que se hayaba dormida desde hacía tiempo y , una vez fuera, empezó a replantearse el asunto .

A sus 18 años de edad , nunca había cometido una falta tan grave como lo era andar fuera de su torre sin permiso y despues del toque de queda. ¡ Pero demonios! Tambien estaba prohibido que los chicos y chicas compartieran cama y bueno , a la vista estaba que no se respetaba mucho la regla.

No tenía idea de adonde ir y comenzó a deambular por los pasillos de aquella quinta planta , a la tenue luz de la Luna que se colaba por algunos ventanales o las pequeñas antorchas que a esas horas

alumbraban los pasajes oscuros y sombríos que daba a interpretar a las personas como un corredor oscuro hacia la muerte , un pasillo que a la luz del día se volvía incluso pedante por los desplantes que daban los ocupantes de los cuadros ahora durmientes ; también iba mirando por que el huesudo conserge y guardian de los pasillos Filch o su gata , la Señora Norris se veían por algun lugar.

En realidad , podía soltar el pretexto de estar de guardia, pero esa noche les tocaba a los de Huffelpuf y Ravenclaw , así que al pequeño hombrecillo no se le escaparía ese detalle.

Siguó andando , y llegó a subir ahacia la sexta planta , pasando por delante de la clase de Aritmancia se fijó en que al final de aquel adustero pasillo solo adornado con algunas telarañas en las frias paredes de piedra , había una puerta entre abierta , algo que llamó enormemente su atención.

Se dislió sigilosamente y totalmente pegada a la pared hacia la puerta , la abrió un pelín mas , y no sin dificultad logró entrar por la rejilla de aquella puerta basta de roble.

Toda la ilusión se fue disipando al ver que solo se trataba de un antiguo despacho o clase sin utilizar

pero curiosamente todos los papeles y libros se hayaban desperdigados en diversos lugares como si se hubieran estado colocados alli durante muchos años , ya que su dueño los había dejado así y los había estado revisando justamente cuando estaba haciendo uso de ellos.

Empezó a pasearse por allí , mirando hacia los pupitres intentando leer algún tipo de documento cubierto por el polvo cuando escuchó un suave maullido, se giró hacia la puerta y ,allí entre la luz de la Luna y la humbría , se hallaba la temible gata mirándola fijamente con una mirada perversa que nunca antes había pensado que un animal pudiese poseer.

¡Señora Norris! ¿A quien vamos a pillar hoy? -Canturreaba el conserge desde finales del pasillo como si el hecho de castigar a alguien le produciese una tremenda sensación de placer.

Rose se quedó estática sin saber que hacer , se sentía temblar y nisiquiera fue consciente del ruido que hacía una puerta que se abría por detras de ella hasta que se vió atrapada por un brazo y arrastrada hacia detrás . En cuanto estubo dentro de lo que parecía un armario , se cerró la puerta en las narices y le pusieron la otra mano en la boca.

Ella comenzó a debatirse con su captor que reaccionó apretandola contra sí imposibilitandole aún mas el movimiento.

¡ Era un chico!

Venga ya . Intentó soltarse de todas las formas habidas y por haber , pateó las piernas del chico e intentó asestarle codazos en las costillas hasta que sintió que él también forcegeaba hasta que logró poerle la barbilla en su hombro y hablarle en un tono suplicante :

Mira tú , o te estás quieta o nos van a pillar a los dos así que estate quieta – le ordenó en tono desesperado – no voy a hacerte nada asíque si prometes estarte quieta , te destapo la boca- Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza dandole a entender a él una afirmativa así que él hizo lo propio , comenzó a quitarle la mano de la boca , pero bastó con quitarle la mano para que ella comenzase a protestar.

¡¿ Pero que te has creido que ...mmmmmm?- no tubo de otra que volver a taparle la boca yu la apretó más aun por la cintura.

Tu te lo has ganado – la reprendió él.

En ese momento ella se rindió y se relajó en señal de tregua , él suspiró y aflojó un poco el brazo justo antes de que el suave suspiro de él hubiese sido captado por ella como un suave olor a menta .

Así que el olor de él no era precisamente desagradable , y la voz le sonaba ¿ pero de que?

A la misma vez , el terminó de apoyar el menton en el hombro de ella y respiró dando la casualidad de que un mechón de pelo de ella se había escapado de su apretada coleta que le dió a él en la nariz dejando un suave olor a vainilla.

En ese momento , sintieron los pasos del viejo conserje y ambos se tensaron, ella podía ver un pequeño hilo de luz del farol a través de la rajita que quedaba entre las dos puertas del armario .

Él estaba acostumbrado a ser castigado pero sintió como ella comenzaba a temblar junto a él , por lo quel a apretó mas contra su cuerpo , logrando que ella se tensase de arriba abajo.

Por lo que podía notar , era pequeña , de figura curva y fina . Cadera ancha pero una cintura minuscula que le costaba horrores sujetar , tenía un cuello lo suficientemente largo y las piertnas torneadas y largas ,así como un cabello que le debía llegar por la cadera, dada la longitud de su coleta. , y rizado , pero no podía averiguar nada mas puesto que estaba seguro que si se atrevía a investigar el tamaño de sus pechos ella se lo haría pagar.

A su vez , ella sentía lo fuerte que era él. Alto , bastante mas alto que ella , al menos una cabeza , de brazos fuertes , pero no demasiado dado el tamaño del que la sugetaba . Torso duro como las rocas y cara fina según la curvatura de su mandíbula hacia sus pómulos que él mantenía apretados contra sus hombros.

Y la voz profunda … era lo suficiente grave como para pertenecer a alguien de su edad pero ¿ quien sería?

Pocos minutos después , la pequeña franja de luz desapareció y ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos , asi que unos segundos después de que el conserje se alejara con su caminar lento y torpe, Rose empezó a patalear contra su captor de nuevo intentando golpearle en el mayor numero de puntos dolorosos posibles.

-Hey , hey , estate quieta- le decía él.

¡ Mmmm!- intentaba hablar ella.

Ok , ok , te voy a soltar , pero hazme el favor de no gritar , no sabemos si Filch está cerca.

Poco a poco , el muchacho fue destapandole la boca y al ver que ella no daba señal de querer gritar , se la quitó completamente.

¿ se puede saber que haces qui?- le preguntó ella alterada entre susuros .

Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo – rebatió el muchacho tensandose de pronto.

- no pienso contestar – contestó ella.

El muchacho que aun mantenia su mano en su cintura comenzo a palparsela por encima de la capa , por lo que ella pegó un salto e intento quitarse su brazo de encima.

-. Hey tranquila , si te suelto chocarás con las puertas y te harás daño.

Ufi , si me sueltas podré salir del armario y no me seguiras toqueteando- le respondió ella revolviendose.

No tan desconocido pequeña ¿ no reconoces mi voz?- le preguntó acercando la boca al oido de ella.

¿debería? - le pregunto ella sarcástica.

Si no reconoces a Scorpius Malfoy es que eres cortita – la insultó él.

En ese momento , ella le pegó un manotazo tal en la mano que no tubo de otra que soltarla y ella no tardó en salir hacia la sala iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventanas del aula.

Él salio detras de lla y la agarro del brazo haciendola girar hacia su cara para verla de frente.

Weasley -soltó él extrañado - ¿ que hacías tu a estas horas por estos lugares.

Malfoy . Yo pregunté lo mismo – le rebatió ella alzando la cabeza hacia su cara .Era mucho mas alto que ella y , ahora que se fijaba , era hermoso. Con sus ojos rasgados violetas de pestañas abundantes que mas de una hubiese querido para si , facciones filosas y una nariz demasiado perfecta , pómulos altos y unos labios finos y rosados , y si a toxo esto se le sumaba el pirsing de su ceja y su cabello rebuelto de un rubio platino espectacular , el tio estaba que se salía.

Estaba investigando el antiguo despacho de un tal Lockart - hasta ese entonces ella no se había fijado en las escaleras que había al final del aula y el gran agujero en el techo probocado seguramente durante la guerra.

Tu turno Weasley , y no digas que hacías guardia porque nos toca los martes y los jueves - comentó burlón.

Solo que me aburria en mi torre y decidí bagar por los pasillos al amparo del a noche.

Que poética Weasley , esa es la manera de decir que tus amigos estaban echando un polvo y tu te aburrias – se burló de ella – admitelo pelirroja , no tienes vida sexual.

Malfoy , tu no puedes afirmar eso . Digamos que no puedes saber si me acuesto con alguien o no – le gritó ella exasperada.

Caro que puedo saberlo Weasley – le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y por cada paso que él daba hacia delante ella lo daba hacia atrás has ta que quedó atrapada entre una mesa y el- ¿ porque tan nerviosa?.

Yo...- comenzó a explicarse ella.

No hace falta que me respondas pecas , se que tiemblas cuando paso por tu lado , cuando me ves con tu primo por los pasillos e incluso ahora , pareces un flan cuando te hablo , porque nunca te ha tocado nadie pecas , nunca has sabido lo que es que te besen – dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la suya ya la rozaba – que te toquen -su mano acarició uno de los costados de ella , lo cual hizo que la chica se tensara – lo que es que te digan que eres hermosa , o que te arrastren a un aula vacía mientras estas por los pasillos – en ese momento , justo cuando él la tomo por la cintura y la pegó a su fuerza , ella estalló

PLAF-resonó el sonido de la mano de ella contra la mejilla de el probocando que la soltase .

-Eres un reberendo idiota ¡ No tienes derecho a tocarme ! ¿ quien te crees que eres -?

no eres nada Malfoy ¿ de donde sacas que te miro por los pasillos? Y si tanto te molestan mis pecas ¡ no me mires! Si será posible – iba refunfuñando mientras se daba la vuelta intentando irse del lugar lo mas rapido posible , pero en el momento justo de alejarse , el la agarró del brazo, la giró y la volvió a agarrar de la cintura , y justo en el momento en que la chica iba a replicar , sintió la boca fina y rosada del rubio contra la suya y una de sus manos detrás de su nuca apegandola aun mas.

Dios , la Weasley sabía mejor de los que pensaba pero ¿ por que demonios no se estaba quieta? Con la mano que le sobraba la cogió de la cintura y la pegó aun mas contra si .

Sip , tenia el pecho bien grande , tal y como lo habia pensado . Por su parte , Rose se encontraba histerica ¿ como se atrebia a besarla? . Intentó soltarse por todos los medios posibles , pero lo unico que consiguió fue que el muy descarado la cogió por la cintura y la pegó aun mas a el .Joder , olida demasiado bien . No Rose, el es Malfoy , el prepotente de Malfoy , siempre pasa de ti cuando estamos con Albus.

Pero por mucho que ella se reprendía , en cuanto que sintió que el leacariciaba la cintura , ahí si que no pudo seguir resistiendose . Abrió suss labios y comenzño a corresponderle , le mordió el labio inferior ganandose un gruñido por parte de él y agarro el cuello masculino sintiendo la piel extremeadamente caliente y los cabellos del chico extremadamenet sueves.

Ambos daban la impresion de que se iba a comer por la boca y el chico parecía un pulpo debido a que sus manos no se estaban quietas , pero desgraciadamente , el aire no les duraba aninguno de los dos asi que se tubieron que separar con una agitada respiració y aun sin soltarla , él la comenzó a obserbar.

Scorpius nunca había visto a aquella chica desde aquella perspectiva , conlorada , con la ropa rebuelta , los ojos entrecerrados y la respiracion agitada era la chica mas hermosa que hubiese visto hacia el momento.

Rose , por su parte , hasta ese momento se había quedado en blanco , recupero la capacidad de pensar , y cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos , sin ningun miramiento , soltó un guantazo y salio corriendo hacia su sala comun dejando al chico con la cabeza girada por el golpe.

Cuando hubo llegado a su habitación , ella se tiró en la cama y se durmió pensando en lo bien que se había sentido la boca de él sobre la suya.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente , Rose se despertó aún vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior y tumbada sobre la colcha de color burdeos de su cama.

Descolocada y algo mareada por el súbito despertar que había sufrido al sonar el despertador de su teléfono móvil , se sentó en el borde del colchón mientras que se quitaba el coletero e intentaba situarse .Justo en ese momento , escuchó el gran revuelo que había en la sala común, extrañándose de ello ya que era muy extraño que un domingo la gente no estuviese durmiendo la mona o perreando en sus lechos , pero de pronto calló . TOCABA PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH .

-Mierda- soltó de golpe levantándose de la cama y corriendo a su armario a por algo de ropa . Si mal no recordaba , había quedado con Lysander Scammander en la puerta de entrada a las nueve y media para ir juntos hacia el campo de juego ya que , aunque Rose iba a a apoyar a su primo , Lysander jugaba como guardián de Ravenclaw contra los Slytherin y decía que le daba suerte que lo acompañase su chica favorita , como la llevaba llamando desde que le cedió la última rana de chocolate en primer año cuando todos se juntaron en el mismo vagón , el cual con tantos chicos entre Weasleys y Potters casi descarrila .

Con unos vaqueros negros y un polo celeste salió disparada a la ducha saliendo de esta diez minutos después con su pelirrojo cabello empapado y lista para sufrir la tortura que era desenredarlo y conseguir que se le quedase medio qué.

A las nueve y veinticinco minutos Rose salía por el cuadro y a y media justas , tras haber atropellado a cinco chicas de segundo y haber tirado al suelo a un niño de primero que casi se pone a llorar aun con todas las disculpas ; una pelirroja totalmente colorada y asfixiada se encontraba delante de un castaño que la miraba con una gotita al estilo anime el extremo superior izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Rose , no era necesario que corrieses- le dijo mientras que ella permanecía doblada intentando recuperar el aire- seguro que ni has desayunado.

-No... me .. ha dado ,, tiempo . Me .. he ..- intentaba explicar ella mientras respiraba con agitación.

-Anda , toma – le tendió Lys una tostada untada con mantequilla.

Ella le miró con ilusión y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Coco , eres el mejor

-Ya estoy acostumbrado ¡ Y no me llames Coco ! Ya no tengo el pelo tan despeluchado – se quejó el chico comenzando a andar por los terrenos del castillo hacia el campo de quidditch .

Así , entre bromas y frases dichas con la boca llena , ambos llegaron a las puertas del campo donde ella , como siempre hacía , le tiró del flequillo y después le chocó la mano de forma ceremoniosa para después darse media vuelta y caminar hacia las gradas de Gryffindor donde sus demás primos la estaría esperando para animar a Al .

No fue difícil encontrar un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas , aunque ahora quedasen menos , Lucy , Aghy y Dominique junto con su mismo hermano Hugo seguían siendo tan pelirrojos como sus padres mientras que Lily era tan morena como su Slytherin hermano mayor y su padre , siendo así el mayor , James , pelirrojo como su madre. Roxanne había heredado la piel y el cabello oscuro de su madre Angelina pero poseía el carácter bromista y juguetón de George .

Una vez que llegó allí , se sentó junto a su mejor amiga Aletheia o Ale como ella la llamaba , una chica castaña de cabello lacio y corto por encima de los hombros de piel tostada y ojos de color miel de origen griego que había llegado a Howarts en cuarto año apenas hablando ingles y cuyo nombre como toda ella significaba verdad. La chica era muy cortada y tímida y tenía unas buenísimas formas de comportamiento , pero era sincera como ella sola razón por la cual había peleado con mas de la mitad de su curso.

Nada mas llegar , Tamara Thomas intentó sentarse a su lado y Ale , con toda la educación del mundo , se levantó y se fue a sentar con Rose alegando que no le apetecía tener a una compañera que se preocupase más por su atuendo que por llevar sus cuadernos a las clases adecuadas.

Desde entonces , Ale había mejorado muchísimo su vocabulario y ahora salia con uno de sus primos mayores , Fred , el cual había comenzado con su carrera de auror en el ministerio.

-Rosie , deberías haber venido antes , a Scorpius Malfoy le han echado un cubo de agua por la cabeza y no veas como se ha puesto. Ha empezado a despotricar ya a decir no se que de que si no fuera por no se que de un o una , no he entendido bien , cabeza roja no se hubiese dormido .- le comentó la castaña cuando Rose se hubo sentado a su lado sin percatarse del leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su compañera.

¿Has visto a Albus? - le preguntó Rose intentando quitar de su cabeza la imagen de la pasada noche.

Mi hermano ha llegado de los primeros como siempre , piensa que hemos venido a animar a Lys y él y Lorcan se han pillado un pequeño enfado – dijo Lily riendo por lo bajo. Y es que mientras un Scamander había quedado en Ravenclaw como lo hizo en su tiempo su madre Luna , el otro fue enviado a Slytherin junto con Albus sorprendiendo a todos igual que el mediano de los Potter.

Serán tontos... - rió la pelirroja junto con su prima .

Han prometido llevarnos a su sala si ganan - repuso Hugo que estaba muy interesado.

Pues lo tienen complicado , Ravenclaw no ha perdido aun en tres partidos que llevan jugados .- soltó Rose poniéndose nerviosa, no le agradaba mucho la idea de meterse en otra sala común .

Si , pero hay que admitir que Malfoy es bastante bueno , su record es veinte minutos – contestó el pequeño de los Weasley alagando al buscador de las serpientes.

Además , tienen a Albus de guardameta y no es por que sea mi hermano , pero no le han conseguido meter mas de diez en un partido de dos horas.

En ese mismo momento , mientras discutían las probabilidades de ambas casas , las gradas comenzaron a retumbar con la voz de Delmeza Jordan .

-¡YYYY AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO AMIGOS! ¡ DEFENDIENDO EL PUESTO DE CAMPEONES INVICTOS LAS AGUILAS DE RAVENCLAW!-La grada azul retumbó en aplausos mientras los jugadores salía al campo rozando el césped y ascendiendo en círculo hasta colocarse en sus respectivas posiciones , todos excepto el capitán Marcus Endells que se quedó a ras del suelo . Lysander saludo a la grada leonida donde sabía que se encontraban sus amigos.

¡POR OTRO LADO ! LOS AHORA ASPIRANTES , Y SE QUEDARÁN EN HASPIRANTES... ¡AUCH! LO SIENTO PROFESORA MACGONAGALL , - se disculpó la chica – LOS MÁS ESCURRIDIZOS , ¡NUESTRAS SERPIENTES DE SLYTHERIN!

Del otro lado del campo salieron disparados todos los demás jugadores ahora vestidos con sus equipaciones verdes y platas que brillaban a la luz del Sol . Haciendo gala de sus escobas de ultimo modelo , las serpientes decidieron no hacer mucha floritura y colocarse en posición para comenzar el tan ansiado enfrentamiento. Malfoy se quedó en el centro junto a Endells y la señora Hooch como buen capitán que había sido elegido.

-Señores, desen la mano – ordenó la vieja bruja a ambos adolescentes .

En algún momento que nadie pudo ver , ambos capitanes se rozaron la mano y se lanzaron directos a sus objetivos , el de Endells la cuaffle , el de Scorpius la tan ansiada y adorada snitch dorada.

Después de una hora y veinte minutos , el partido estaba realmente reñido , las águilas llevaban 15O puntos y las serpientes uno mas , mientras , el cazador de Ravenclaw , un chico de unos catorce años , se encontraba realmente perdido , no había logrado ni ver a la pequeña pelota alada y Malfoy , con algo mas de experiencia , la había visto a penas dos veces cerca de la grada de los Hafelpuff que le quedaba demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarla a tiempo.

Mientras el rubio fijaba la vista intentando atisbar la pelotita cerca de la grada de los leones , de pronto vió un leve reflejo dorado en la tribuna dorada que le quedaba a poco mas de cuatro metros de distancia . Divisó al buscador novato en la otra punta del campo junto al graderío de Slytherin y sin dudarlo dos veces , se lanzó en picado los pocos metros que lo separaban de la dichosa pelotita .

En ese momento Rose sentía que su corazón iba a salir mal parado al ver al rubio acercarse a esas velocidades justo hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada. Fue solo una fracción de segundo pero cuando el rubio estiró la mano para alcanzar la bola y logró atraparla , se escurrió un pelín del palo de la escoba dando como resultado que se agarrase a donde primero pilló , ni mas ni menos que en el hombro de la pelirroja Weasley mayor de la cual se encontraba a escasos veinte centímetros de su cara.

Mientras que el público saltaba de alegría y la árbitro dió por finalizado el partido con Slytherin como ganador , el rubio le sonrió a una sonrojada Rose en puertas de un paro cardíaco se se acercó levemente para susurrarle. -

" Pelirroja , esta noche quiero mi premio , me cobraré lo de anoche"

-No estés tan seguro fantasma- le respondió la chica levantándose y girándose en dirección a su primo que se encontraba a escasos metros hablando desde el aire con su hermana y amigos.

Ya lo veremos Weasley – le respondió él- ¡Al ! ¿ Que te parece si colamos a estos en la fiesta

-Eso les estaba comentando Scorp- respondió es moreno mirando la extraña escena – Rose , debes traerlos a las cinco al vestíbulo y ya que estás , ponte sexy tu también- le respondió el moreno guiñandole un ojo.

"TIERRA TRAGAME" pensó .


End file.
